


inquistion

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Crack, Gen, Texting, kizajin if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: It is four in the morning, and Jin Kirigiri cannot sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyochisas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/gifts).



_4:00AM_

**Jin:** do you think that the spanish inquisition is an important part of history

**Ikusaba:** Absolutely.

**Jin:** wrong person but i am glad that you agree

**Ikusaba:** Nobody expects the spanish inquisition

**Jin:** SOMEBODY THAT UNDERSTANDS ME

 

_4:05AM_

**Jin:**  do you think that the spanish inquisition is an important part of history

**Koichi:** jin wtf?? -.o why r u drinking it's like 9PM

**Koichi:**...it is not 9PM

**Jin:** answer my question please its important

**Koichi:** uh. Yes?

**Jin:** good

 

_4:11AM_

**Jin:**  some

**Jin:** BODY ONCE TOLD ME

**Enoshima:** what the fuck

**Enoshima:** who gave you my number

 

_4:13AM_

**Jin:** wah

**Togami:** Aren't you the headmaster.

 

_4:16AM_

**Jin:** do pigeons have feelings

**Kuwata:** kirigiri-sensei i have a game tomorrow please dont

**Jin:** but i have to know

**Kuwata:** go to sleep?????

 

_4:20AM_

**Jin:**  blaze it

**Ishimaru:** HEADMASTER NO DRUGS. ALSO WHY ARE YOU AWAKE.

**Jin:** why are you awake

**Ishimaru:**

**Ishimaru:** Studies start bright and early sir.

**Jin:** go to sleep

 

_4:23AM_

**Jin:** have you seen my daughter???

**Kyouko:** I'm not going to dignify this with a response.

 

_4:25AM_

**Jin:** according to all known laws of aviation

**Munakata:** I'm blocking you.

 

_4:28AM_

**Jin:** it's dat boi!

**Jin:** o shit whaddup

**Kanon Nakajima:** Do I know you?

 

_4:32AM_

**Jin:**  i think i can see into the astral realm

**Takaai Ishimaru:** I'm worried and afraid. Are you alright?

 

_4:45AM_

**Jin:** nya

**Grand Bois Cheri Ludenberg:** mROW

**Author's Note:**

> bonus:
> 
> _8:55AM_  
>  **Jin:** I'm going to take a nap, wake me up in 5 minutes when it's time to run the school.  
>  **Koichi:** Jin it's been five minutes it's time to run the school.  
>  **Jin:** snnnnz  
>  **Koichi:** _jin your school_


End file.
